


Arthur x Merlin

by Keruki The Lazy-af Cat (Keruki_Sypher)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur loves Merlin's arse, Author doesn't know jackshit bout gay sex, BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BAMF Merlin, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Merlin, Bp!Merlin, Cock Slut Merlin, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Arthur, Dom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Gay, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Intersex Merlin, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Merlin is Arthurs wifey, Merlin loves Arthur's cock, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Arthur, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sub Merlin, Sugar Daddy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Wet Dream, except from Fanfics and interwebs, mummy!Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki%20The%20Lazy-af%20Cat
Summary: If you're looking for slashy stories featuring Arthur and Merlin, then you've come to the right place! You'll find Romance, Friendship, Action&Adventure and so much more if you know what I mean *winks* Only the finest for your viewing pleasure my dears.Chapter 7 summary: A stray spell brought Prince Arthur to the future where he is King and spanking Merlin's naked rear before he (future Arthur) does something...a little more pleasurable towards Merlin.





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Title:**  When I Kiss You Awake

 **Setting:**  Arthur's Chambers

 **Genre:**  Romance/Friendship

 **Pairing:**  Arthur x Merlin

 **Disclaimer:**  I have NEVER (except in my dreams but that doesn't count) owned BBC "Merlin". This is just fanfic for all my fellow slashy/yaoi fanbabies. Let's all cry together lol

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, Fluff, Gayness is greatness, MxM, Grammar mistakes, Bottom!Merlin, Top!Arthur, #DafaqAmIDoin?, #IWantAHashtag, Kissing...and more kissy kissy

* * *

**öö~öºö~öö**

**Prompt:**   _Imagine person A of your OTP secretly trying to kiss person B's cheek while they're sleeping but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss. - found on pinterest_.

**öö~öºö~öö**

Arthur gazed down at his sleeping manservant, he'd always thought Merlin was cute. Tall, slender and clumsy. Merlin had a charm of his own that made people want to open up and talk.

His fingers lightly traced Merlin's brow down a straight nose then over those defined cheekbones. He leaned in close to gently place a kiss on Merlin's cheek but the younger male shifted and instead he was kissing Merlin on the lips.

They were softer than any maidens he had kissed in his youth, sweeter than any fruit he had ever tasted.

He heard a tiny moan and pulled back, eyes widening as he realised Merlin was awake.

"Merl-"

"Kiss me again."

"Wha-" Arthur was confused for a second as Merlin glared then huffed before pulling him down for a repeat performance.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Merlin's slim waist, lifting the younger boy up and away from the chair and into his bed. He pushed his tongue inside Merlin's mouth, sweeping over teeth and flicking playfully against Merlin's own. It was wet and hot, everything he never expected yet enjoyed thoroughly.

Moving back to take a breather he stared at the pink flush and dazed look in Merlin's blue eyes.

"You don't know how beautiful you look right now Merlin. So perfect."

Arthur gently kissed his Merlin one more time before removing the neckerchief from Merlin's neck and nuzzling his face against the boy's pulse, nibbling the skin softly knowing a small bruise,  _his_  mark, will appear shortly after.

"Arthur, please kiss me. I want more~" Merlin mewled adorably in his arms.

Well...how could he say no to that?

"With pleasure,  _Mer_ lin." The prince purred as he ravished his raven haired lover.

 

* * *

 **A/N:**  Gotta start out soft and slow, before we get to the hard and fast stuff, I'm all about hardcore...death metal lmfao! No, but seriously, metal music is aiight although I'm more of a I-Like-Whatever-I-Likes person. Mainly R&B, Hip hop and alternative indie rock or something lol

How are you duckies liking this chappy? I almost turned this into a smutty lmfao! It was so hard (that's what he said!)...But I managed to do it.

Anyways, hope everyone has an awesome week. Take care and stay frosty snowpeeps! (=^_^=)


	2. You Can Trust These Hands

**Title:**  You Can Trust These Hands

 **Setting:**  Camelot Castle

 **Genre:**  Romance/Humour

 **Pairings:**  Arthur x Merlin, Lancelot x Gwen

 **Disclaimer:**  If I did...well...I wouldn't need to write fanfics to make Merthur romance happen as it would be canon lol

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, Grammatical errors, Profanity, Mpreg, Gay, Slash, Pervy!Arthur, Bottom!Merlin, Top!Arthur, Lactation, Magical Boobies, #MerlinsBewbsLol

* * *

**öö~öºö~öö**

**Prompt:** _It was unexpected but certainly a welcoming surprise, especially Merlin's voluptuous breasts that Arthur can't get enough of. - From K. S. Lune-noire_ (aka me lol)

**öö~öºö~öö**

"Oh my..."

Merlin stared nervously at his friend Gwen after he told her about his pregnancy and what changes it did to his body, particularly the chest area. Damn his unpredictable magic for causing this!

"Does anyone else know?" Gwen gently asked as she pulled Merlin to sit beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around him.

When Merlin came over to her house to talk she wasn't expecting something like this. Men can't get pregnant, but leave it to Merlin to do the impossible; he really is the exception to the laws of nature.

It was a strange situation yet she cannot help but feel a tiny bit of excitement that her dearest friend was going to have a child.

"Gaius knows. He's baffled but happy and worried for me, he's reading up on any medical books on magical pregnancies, if there is any." Merlin chuckled at the look on his mentors face when he told him as well as providing proof. Poor Gaius, his father-figure almost looked as if death himself had come early to invite the old man for a chat.

"So Arthur doesn't know?"

"No, not yet. I don't know how or when to tell him Gwen."

Gwen's brown eyes gazed worriedly at Merlin. She (and everyone in Camelot) knows Arthur loves Merlin it's just the King has a funny way of showing his affection for Merlin publicly. Then again her two friends have an odd way of showing they care for each other like throwing insults at one another (which is now a term of endearment), almost dying to save the other and many more moments that showed how strong the bond those two share.

"You'll have to tell him soon."

"I know. It's just, I don't know how. Arthur is busy with negotiations and treaties that I don't want add to his stress."

Merlin sighed as Gwen frowned, she hated seeing Merlin unhappy or unsure of himself. Maybe she could ask Lancelot and the other knights to help her get Arthur to take a break and spend time with Merlin, it would definitely give her friend the opportunity to confess.

"I could just blurt it out and say, guess what Arthur? My magic decided I was ready to have your child so you're going to be a father! If you don't believe me ask Gaius, he'll confirm it."

Twin gasps came from the doorway of Gwen's home. Merlin stiffened and felt Gwen do the same as they both turned slowly, horrified at the two men standing with jaws open in shock, confusion and some other emotion.

Worst timing ever.

Lancelot looked embarrassed and coughed into his fist. He knew they should have knocked first and waited, but Arthur was impatient and wanted Gwen's expertise in designing an elaborate robe for Merlin, Arthur's former manservant now court sorcerer and consort.

Ever since King Arthur and his consort Merlin bonded (in body and spirit) Arthur had gained a sixth sense in locating his warlock. It made it easier for him to find his tricky little lover as Merlin has a tendency to hide from him, not to mention it was highly entertaining and convenient; it always gave him the perfect opportunity to tackle or pull Merlin into dark corners for a quick snog here and there.

Lately Arthur realised he's been neglecting his Merlin which is why he wanted to gift (A bouquet of roses because Merlin's such a girl) extravagant robes made of silk that would fit the warlock nicely and knew Gwen would know what is perfect on Merlin, though his lover looks beautiful without clothing which is preferable in his opinion. He's been trying for some time to convince Merlin to stay naked (every night) in their bedchamber, but his little love can be quite stubborn.

"Arthur er...you heard that?" Merlin said nervously, thumbs twiddling as he gazed at a speechless Arthur standing next to Lancelot who was still embarrassed and unsure what to do in this situation.

The king stared at his consort. His Merlin...was with child? Is this a dream?

Arthur had always wanted children of his own, but when he fell in love with Merlin he was content to choose an heir from his trusted knights or sired one from a noblewoman yet the latter was something he wouldn't ever do. He is a faithful man with morals, he would never betray his lover for another.

_'Merlin's pregnant. My lovely Merl will be round with my babe in him, it's unbelievable!'_

"Is it true?"

A shuddering sigh slipped pass Merlin's lips before he answered a simple, "Yes."

With speed and grace of a trained warrior Arthur surged forward and swept Merlin into his arms, kissing the younger male feverishly. It was passionate, hot and promised everything Arthur would give to his Merlin right then and there.

In the background Gwen was blushing and giggling happily at her two friends, Lancelot smiled with his arm around her as he looked upon the King and warlock with a proud face. He was happy to witness this momentous occasion, the couple in front of him deserve to have a family borne of their blood and the people of Camelot will be celebrating when they hear the news.

**öö~öºö~öö**

After the King and his consort left Gwen and Lancelot with a promise to keep Merlin's pregnancy a secret, Arthur was sitting on their bed staring hungrily at Merlin's bare breasts.

Arthur smirked at the lovely blush on his lover's cheeks, licking his lips he beckoned Merlin to come closer. Eyes darkening in lust as he watched them bounce with every step Merlin took.

"You look ravishing as always sweetheart, don't be shy Merlin. Let me feel those beauties."

Arthur pulled his consort to sit on his lap whilst grinding his hardening prick against Merlin's own.

Merlin moaned as Arthur's large hands grabbed at his heavy breasts, massaging and gently thumbing his extra sensitive nipples. It felt so damn good Merlin came in his trousers his cheeks a pink shade darker at the lecherous grin Arthur sent him.

"So sensitive...you must be full of milk for how big they are in my hands. I wonder how sweet you'll taste? I am quite thirsty." Arthur said slyly, pinching his warlock's teats as a milky drop fell onto his thumb; he brought it slowly to his mouth and his eyes lightened in glee and a desire to drink more of Merlin's tasty treat.

Arthur placed his lips around one nipple and sucked hard with his fingers flicking Merlin's other breast as his left hand grasped tightly onto the younger male's arse.

"Ah! Arthur, it's too, too much! Ahn-"

The King was relentless, his mouth a moist heat on Merlin's nips. Arthur licked and suckled, his tongue coaxing moans and more milk to flood into his hungry mouth as his hands squeezed every soft area of Merlin's pliant and pleasurable body.

His sweet Merlin, mewling so prettily in his arms he made sure to switch to the other fleshy mound to lather it with bites and kisses, milk and saliva dripping all over his sweetheart's heaving bosoms.

"You're gorgeous for having them, but more so to know they will provide what's needed for our child." Arthur murmured in between suckling, he really couldn't stop (didn't want to actually) he was well and truly addicted.

"Thank you God for Merlin's magical bosoms of life-giving milk!"

"Arthur!"

Cue in embarrassed Merlin smacking the back of Arthur's head with the king of royal pratness smiling wide and brightly before continuing to lavish Merlin's body with love-bites and kisses.

 

* * *

 **A/N:**  Lol! I never really plan out what I'm writing, I just get an idea and think of all sorts of scenarios that I end up not writing anything, but other times (like now) I get the urge and just fcukin write (even if it ends up shitty) til it's out of my system and move onto something else.

How bout you lovelies? What keeps you motivated? What helps you overcome the dreaded "writers-block", tell Mama-Bear all about it.

Anywho! Hope y'all have a fantastic day! Take care and stay safe amigos! *gives out free cookies*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Boobs for da win! Lol


	3. Underneath The Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut...maybe there's feelings involved I don't know lol

**Title:** Underneath The Waterfall

 **S** **etting:** Some river in Camelot lol

 **Genre:** Romance/PWP

 **Pairing:** Arthur x Merlin

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but just my imagination.

 **Warnings:** Voyeurism, OOCness, Bottom!Merlin, ShyYetSlutty!Merlin, Top!Arthur, Pervy!Arthur, Water Smex, Dirty Talk, Gay, Slash, Lemony, Self-Love, #LoveYourself, #ILoveYaoi

**öºö~öö~öºö~öö~öºö**

_**Prompt:** Arthur should've closed his eyes, but Merlin looked absolutely beautiful naked, wet and open. He almost left until Merlin moaned his name. - from K. S. Lune-noire (aka meeee meow lol)_

**öºö~öö~öºö~öö~öºö**

 

The midnight skies were clear of any rainclouds, its darkness dotted with twinkling stars and the majestic presence of the Earth's lonesome moon.

Down below past the tall trees the moon's glow spreads across the grass and dancing flowers of Sweet Alyssum, Clarkia and white lilies; sounds of owls softly hooting and critters creeping, wolves howling in the distance in an answering call to their brethren.

Following the path of a flowing river right underneath the sparkling waterfall a slender figure with ivory skin, raven coloured hair curled over elfin ears and towards prominent cheekbones, this ethereal being was completely bare to the elements of nature. One would mistaken this youth for a water nymph with his glittering blue eyes and plump lips pulled into a secretive smile as the wetness only seemed to make him shine in the moonlight.

It was this very scene Arthur walked into and had almost stumbled at the sheer beauty of his unusually graceful manservant.

In a deeper part of his mind he'd always thought Merlin was pretty, it's partly the reason why he would always tease Merlin and call the boy a girl. There were times he wondered what his manservant looked like without the hindrance of clothing, especially that neckerchief Merlin constantly wore; it always made him want to rip it off so his lips would bite that long pale neck littering it with his mark.

Arthur knew he treated Merlin differently from the other servants, knights even amongst their friends. He's tried to ignore how his fingers may have more than once stroked the back of Merlin's neck or slung an arm round the boy's shoulder to pull the slim body closer.

He remembered a while back, one of many moments he shared with Merlin the forever clumsy boy even when there's nothing obstructing his manservant's way had tripped, instinctively his arms wrapped around Merlin to save the youth from falling flat with his face only an inch away from almost kissing those full lips, he had to tightened his self-control from breaking before he did something a prince shouldn't do.

Shaking his head to focus on the present, Arthur heard a whimper and his eyes flew back to his manservant's bare body. His breath hitched slightly when he realised what Merlin was doing.

 _'Is he...he is!_ ' Arthur leaned against the sturdy trunk, one hand digging deep into the bark while the other was clenched into a fist.

From his viewpoint he hungrily watched those hands (smaller than his own) slowly drift to peaked nipples, tweaking them into hardness and bringing out sounds he's never heard from Merlin. He licked his lips when those devious hands reached the boy's straining erection steadily pumping it until pre-come spilled from the redden tip, dear lord he wanted to taste his Merlin's honey because Merlin would be sweet.

He was sure of it.

Gritting his teeth he observed when those slender fingers caressed and pulled before it slipped further downwards to Merlin's entrance. Never had he ever been filled with jealously seeing fingers that weren't his inside Merlin. Dear God he was tempted to storm over there and replace them with his own, explore the warmth and tightness of that little arse.

' _No. I won't do it. I mustn't._ '

"Arthur, hmm." Merlin moaned unknowing of the prince hiding and witnessing him in the throes of self-love.

Arthur's eyes widen in surprise, ' _He said my name, does that mean he-'_

"Ah, ah. Yes...harder, please!"

Merlin's fingers moved quicker inside himself, he could feel the pleasure overtaking his senses and wished Arthur was here, touching him and wanting the older male's bigger body over his. He whined as his fingertips grazed his prostate.

"Arthur, please. Give it to me harder, I want, I want your cum."

"Is that what you really want Merlin?" Arthur growled into Merlin's ear, scaring the boy who stared in shock at the prince.

Merlin thought Arthur was still sleeping at their camp, but here the blond is looking fierce and hungry for something. Merlin shivered as Arthur pushed him up against the smooth rocks behind the waterfall, he didn't know what to say or do.

"Do you want my fingers stretching your arse to make way for my cock? You want it so much, you were moaning for it like a harlot. You've been a naughty boy Merlin." Arthur groaned deeply, rough calloused hands roaming and memorising his Merlin's pliant body loving every gasp and whimper he brought forth from the younger male.

He nipped a sensitive spot on that delicate neck, tongue sweeping across Merlin's collarbone and leaving indents of his teeth on sloping shoulders shuddering beneath his lustful onslaught of pleasure.

"Tell me Merlin. Tell me what you will do to have this-" Arthur grinded roughly against Merlin, smirking wickedly at the dazed expression on his manservant, "-pounding your tiny arsehole? You would love it, wouldn't you?"

Merlin nodded and breathed heavily with every little move Arthur made, the friction between them felt heavenly and Merlin wanted his prince completely that he begged.

"Please Arthur, I need it. I need to feel you inside me, to have your thick cock fill me up." Merlin said breathlessly whining softly, "I feel so empty Arthur, even with my fingers. It's just not enough. Not enough."

Right then and there, any self control or sanity Arthur once had had failed him and left a beastly man fueled purely on desire and a ravenous hunger to claim and conquer this land of tempting flesh, to cover every inch of skin in bites and bruises with his lips and fingertips.

His Merlin had a pretty mouth, sassy and sweet, and apparently wicked in spewing filthy words that would put any trollop to shame. It made him unbelievably harder than any sword he's handled and more energised to fulfil Merlin's wishes; because now that he knows what Merlin truly wants from him he wasn't going to hold anything back.

Merlin was Arthur's.

His to love, to protect, to claim in every way.

Arthur growled possessively as he thrusted two fingers inside Merlin, his digits joining Merlin's gradually widening the tight entry he's been salivating over. Arthur licked his way from Merlin's neck to a protruding ear, slathering it in saliva and teasing nips loving how responsive his Merlin is to his touch.

Quickly unlacing his breeches while pulling both their fingers out of Merlin's twitching entrance, Arthur freed himself til the head of his erection nudged against his manservant's moist hole. Dipping in just a tiny bit, he gave a low chuckle when his Merlin squirmed.

"Beg for it."

Merlin mewled, tears at the corner of his eyes. He needed it. He leant forward giving kitten licks to Arthur's smirking lips and cheek.

The prince captured Merlin's plush mouth and delved deep exploring the unique taste of his lover. His Merlin felt so good in his arms, as if this body was made perfectly to fit with his.

Large hands lifted Merlin easily, simultaneously spreading long legs to wrap comfortably around Arthur's waist just as the prince slid inside Merlin's silky walls.

"Fuck-Merlin. You feel-"

 _'Amazing, wonderful, fucking delicious_ ' Arthur muttered in his mind.

"-so good. Tight."

Arthur groaned at the heat and tightness of his lover, biting down on Merlin's neck feeling the lithe figure shiver as he went deeper into Merlin. His ears listening for the adorable mewls his Merlin gave making him grin proudly. He lightly kissed at each love-bite on Merlin's neck and collarbone.

"How does it feel sweetheart? Is it as you imagined it would be?" Arthur asked, watching his boy blush and nod before nuzzling his cheek affectionately. His Merlin was so cute that he grew bigger inside the younger male causing Merlin to whimper loudly.

"Arthur! You-"

He cut Merlin off, "It's your fault." He smirked at the glare Merlin sent him.

"How is it my fault!? You were already big before, now you're un! Huge inside me, ah, s-stop m-moving-" Merlin moaned as Arthur began thrusting slowly and then gradually faster. It seems his prince was focused on making it absolutely difficult for him to think or talk other than to moan appreciatively at Arthur's prowess in fucking him.

Arthur chuckled his lips nibbling Merlins sensitive ear, he could feel Merlin's fingernails digging into his biceps.

The water made everything slippery and to see his lover gasping for breath as he plunged deeper knowing it was him causing it made his ego (and dick) swell, his gaze memorising the way the water droplets trailed over Merlin's creamy skin and how it glistened over two nipples he would playfully lick every time he lifted Merlin higher before slamming the younger down hard onto him.

Arthur especially loved the slight stutter in Merlin's voice whenever he brushed against his lover's prostate or the delight he felt as Merlin calls his name breathlessly. It was euphoric to feel Merlin's hot channel ripple around him, to feel the tight squeeze as he thrusts harder into the beautiful moaning mess he held within his arms.

"That's it sweetheart, squeeze it tighter. Yes. Just like that, so perfect." Arthur purred huskily, he could feel the pleasure of climaxing inching closer he only needed to see Merlin come and he would follow.

With great speed Arthur accelerated his thrusts into an unforgiving pounding onto his manservant's sensitive gland as Merlin's voice went higher until he was practically screaming Arthur's name.

"I'm, I'm not go-going to last A-Arthuurr-"

"Come for me sweetheart. Come for your prince."

Merlin cried spilling onto his stomach, his arse tightening around Arthur's manhood bringing forth a gasp and curse from the prince who groaned at the amazing feeling of finally coming undone, his seed filling Merlin to the brim quite nicely.

Kissing Merlin lightly on the lips Arthur slowly removed himself from Merlin, a proud feeling overcame him as he saw his cum sliding out of his lover's puffy red hole that he felt the desire to take Merlin once again rising within him.

A quick rinse under the waterfall (mainly just washing Merlin) with his hands unable to keep themselves from wandering to Merlin's bottom or dipping a fingertip teasingly into his sweet boy's entrance, he carried Merlin to their makeshift camp.

Arthur couldn't wait to have Merlin writhing beneath him again, this time they'll make love on his bed.

 

**öºö~öö~öºö~öö~öºö**

**A/N:**  I got lazy halfway writing this and needed to end it quickly lol

Thanks for sticking around, hope you have a wonderful day lovelies. Take care and stay safe. (=^_^=)


	4. My Heart Chose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where could Merlin be?

**Title:** My Heart Chose You

 **Setting:** Modern AU

 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt &Comfort/Fluffy

 **Pairings:** Arthur x Merlin, Arthur x Sophia (mentioned), Cornelius x Merlin (mentioned)

 **Disclaimer:** I ain't own shit. I just write to ship.

 **Warnings:** OOCness, Grammar mistakes, Bottom!Merlin, Hurt!Merlin, Jealous!Arthur, Top!Arthur, Brotherly!Knights, Gayness, Slash, Kissing, Swearing, Sisterly!Gwen &Morgana

**ö~öö~öºö~öö~ö**

**Prompt:** _Arthur realises too late it was Merlin he fell in love with. Now it's a race against time to stop Merlin from leaving and marrying someone else. - K.S.Lune-noire_

**ö~öö~öºö~öö~ö**

 

"What did you say?"

"Merlin's gone. I went to his apartment two days ago since no one has seen him in weeks, and found someone else living there instead." Came the annoyed reply from the handsomely roguish man Gwaine, a friend to Arthur and Merlin.

Gwaine was usually the playful and flirty type of guy, loyal and protective of his friends however he's always had a soft spot for Merlin. Not knowing the location of the younger male he came to care for as a brother had him worried; he's tried texting even calling Merlin but only received voice mail.

Their other friends sat around the room each one wondering where Merlin could be and why he isn't answering their phone calls.

"Have you tried asking his mother?" Arthur questioned Percival the gentle giant who had the task of phoning Merlin's mother, he had called her as well but was hoping Percival had a better chance then he did, "All I received was an answering machine, I don't know if it's a coincidence that she hasn't picked up but surely Merlin might've told her or is with her." Percival said worriedly.

Everyone knew that Merlin usually answers his phone or leaves a text, if not with them then at least with Arthur yet there was nothing.

Gwen looked on in concern at the blond man that was their boss and close friend, she could see the worry in his eyes and turned her gaze to Lancelot who had the same expression as her.

A knock came down the door of Arthur's office, Elyan (Gwen's brother) who was standing next to the entrance opened the door to the visitor. It was Leon, the ginger-blond haired man had a frown on his face and to the surprise of everyone there he was glaring straight at Arthur.

"I will say it right now. There was never anything between Merlin and I that night you thought he and I were together," Leon shook his head in disappointment, "I was comforting him as a friend since you kept choosing Sophia over him when you know Merlin has always had your best interest at heart."

Arthur had a pained look in his eyes full of regret. He was a fool, he should have known better than to jump to conclusions but seeing Merlin being held in another man's arms, to see the younger male smile at someone else had always irked him for some reason that he couldn't resist taunting or pulling Merlin towards himself so that he was the one Merlin focused on.

That night he had been wondering where Merlin was, all their friends and his employees had come to celebrate his promotion as the owner of Camelot inc. He never failed to notice Merlin's absence and by instincts he searched for Merlin until he came to a quiet area outside two figures he recognised were in - what he had thought then - a lovers embrace.

He was, as he realised then absolutely jealous (he didn't know why); he said things he wished he hadn't and hated himself for hurting Merlin.

Since then he had avoided both Merlin and Leon while spending more time with Sophia trying to convince himself he wasn't jealous of Leon for stealing Merlin from him, even though Merlin was never his to begin with. Then his sister Morgana heard what happened (he still doesn't know how she does it) and literally knocked some sense into him by throwing her (heavy) purse at his head and arguing about "How fucking stupid are you!?" And "It's always been Merlin, not that bitch Sophia!" And a lot of other swear words.

Arthur won't admit he was a tiny bit scared of his sister, she really looked like she would commit murder...he wouldn't be surprised if she had, though thankfully he kept his mouth shut and just nodded in acquiescence to her rant about his denseness and stupidity.

"I'm sure you know by now what your feelings are for Merlin, dear God I certainly hope you do because Merlin is making his way to his betrothed."

Arthur felt his heart drop, ' _Betrothed? Merlin has a fiancé?'_

Gwaine's shocked voice cut through his thoughts, "Fiancé!? Since when was Merlin engaged!? And how the hell did you know first instead of, well, me or Arthur?"

Everyone's attention was now focused solely on Leon, Gwaine was angrily muttering beside Percival who was trying to placate the roguish male from storming out of the office to cause havoc.

"Who," Arthur gulped down the urge to curse, rage or whatever he was feeling at the moment to know who was it Merlin was potentially marrying, "Who is it? Is it someone we know or heard of?" He said as smoothly as possible, not letting a single emotion show on his face.

Leon's jaw tightened as his features hardened,

"Cornelius Sigan."

The whole gang was stunned at the news, because everyone knew that name and to know that that man is the one associating with their Merlin. It was inconceivable.

Arthur's eyes widen as he felt the air in his lungs disappear.

_'No. Not him. Merlin can't be thinking of -- Merlin can't be marrying that bastard!'_

"Fuck no!"

Everyone turned to look at Gwen in surprise, she blushed as their attention was on her Morgana smirking and saying proudly "That's the spirit Gwen!" Lancelot of course looked even more besotted with Gwen than usual.

Leon chuckled lightly before he became serious once again.

"I was with Merlin when he received the news. He at first didn't agree but Sigan must've said something to change his mind it was strange..." Leon trailed off, something was wrong he knows it.

"Merlin looked, he looked frighten Arthur. I've never seen him scared, because he's one of the bravest men I know and to see him that way."

Leon, like the rest of them was worried, immensely so.

"The only thing Merlin told me was that he was leaving to meet his betrothed and left this photo with me. He said to give to you and hoped you remembered what he said." Leon pulled out the image from his pocket and handed it over to Arthur.

In his hand was a picture of Merlin sitting under a tree smiling at the camera, his finger tracing over that sunny smile he adored. Arthur remembered.

He took this photo six months ago.

**...To be continued...**

**öºö~öö~öºö~öö~öºö**

**A/N:** I might do a part two to this, I'm not sure, anyways hope everyone has had a wonderful week. Laterz yo!

Take care and stay safe! (=^_^=)


	5. This Won't Be The Last Time

**Title:** This Won't Be The Last Time

 **Rating:** Mature/Explicit

 **Setting:** Modern AU (In their apartment I guess)

 **Genre:** Romantic/PWP/Hurt &Comfort

 **Pairing:** Arthur x Merlin

 **Disclaimer:** I ain't own shit man, I'm broke af, heck I'm using my bro's wifi and old af huawei phone lol

 **Warnings:** Dirty talk, Bottom!Merlin, Top!Arthur, Gayness, BoyxBoy, Grammar Mistakes, Swearing, Kissing, Rimming, Protective!Arthur, Possessive!Arthur

 **Note:** _Italics_ = _Inner thoughts_

**º <(=^_^=)>ö°ö<(=^_^=)>º**

**Prompt:** _Imagine your OTP getting into a heated argument. Person A looks at Person B with fire in their eyes and says "Shut up." Person B replies with "Make me." Sexual tension and possible angry sex ensues - Found on pinterest._

**º <(=^_^=)>ö°ö<(=^_^=)>º**

(See **A/N** at the end of...the woorrrllld!)

**(=^_^=) ><(=^_^=)>«ø»<(=^_^=)><(=^_^=)**

"This is all your fault Merlin." Arthur hissed as he took off his tie and jacket before unbuttoning his shirt.

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur, walking towards their couch and flopping onto the soft cushions hoping to ignore the blond who was glaring at him.

"You always blame me for something I didn't do because God forbid Arthur Pratdragon the utterly perfect and suave CEO could do no wrong." Merlin said sarcastically, once again rolling his eyes as Arthur cursed and continued to undress.

"Do not test my patience Merlin." Arthur growled freeing himself from his troublesome shirt and singlet, now standing in their living room shirtless and still glaring at his roommate and best friend.

Running an agitated hand through his hair Arthur tried to temper down his anger and annoyance for losing his cool yet he always had trouble keeping his emotions in check when dealing with Merlin. His younger companion always seemed to have a knack in making him lose control, especially whenever Merlin would pout adorably after their arguments or do something unexpectedly cute in his opinion.

 _'Christ, I just wanna shove him down and fuck him.'_ Arthur groaned internally at the thought, trying to stave off the mounting lust he had for Merlin.

"Arthur!"

"What?" The blond CEO answered narrowing his blue eyes at the pinched expression and pouty lips of his raven haired roommate, he swears if Merlin annoys him further he'll do things a (supposedly) straight guy shouldn't do to another male but God damn it Merlin is the exception.

Always has been actually.

Arthur wasn't sure when his feelings for Merlin changed from "He's my best mate" to "He's mine! Mine! My precious..." which it definitely did not sound creepy at all. Really. It didn't.

_'At least in my mind it doesn't.'_

Arthur knew that he never felt attracted to any guy other than Merlin, it also didn't help that his sister would tease him each time saying that he and Merlin were like an old married couple.

While Arthur was thinking, Merlin grabbed a soft yet firm cushion that had sat on his left and with great luck aimed it at Arthur's daydreaming face. He was quite proficient at recognising the older male's different expressions, plus he's known the prick since high school and been living with Arthur for 5 years now.

 _'Much longer than any relationship Arthur's been in that's for sure.'_ Merlin snorted, the longest relationship Arthur had had lasted for a month otherwise it's a new girl every third week. At least Arthur ain't as bad as his other mate Gwaine (who he sees as an older brother) a notorious playboy (and alcoholic) that fucks almost anything with a hole. Well...any willing human that is.

 _'I don't think Gwaine is into beastiality, at least I don't think he is.'_ Merlin pondered.

"Merlin! Did you just throw a cushion at me?" Arthur spoke with gritted teeth and all Merlin did was raise an eyebrow and said airily "Nice deduction Arthur, you're quite the observant one aren't you? It's not like there is no one here but us yes? But of course-"

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur interrupted Merlin's sarcastic comments, instantly the slimmer man stood from the couch and made his way towards the blond; leaning forward Merlin lightly breathed onto Arthur's slightly chapped lips, his eyes of oceanic blue clashed with sapphire orbs of the older male.

"Make me."

It took only a split second before Arthur surged forward, harsh kisses and hands roughly roaming over Merlin and ripping the younger male's shirt whilst pushing his friend to the ground. He felt slender fingers gripping his hair and a wonderful sensation as he grinded into Merlin's growing erection with his own, he kissed away and up to Merlin's ear licking and sucking the lobe loving the sounds coming from those plump lips.

"I'm going to fuck you, make you learn why you shouldn't piss me off." Arthur said huskily into Merlin's sensitive ear.

Merlin chuckled and slid his hands down to grab Arthur's face to stare into those sky blue eyes that held lust (maybe something more) for him, he knows his gaze would mirror Arthur's current emotions.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Arthur," Merlin purred, "You say you'll fuck me but I'm afraid I don't have time for that." Merlin smirked pecking Arthur's lips and smoothly turned around underneath the muscular blond about to slip away when Arthur's hands slammed down beside his head.

Arthur growled low, "And where do you think you're going?"

Merlin sighed pretending he wasn't turned on and not pressing his arse onto Arthur's clothed erection as he got onto his elbows and knees.

"I'm going to my room to take care of myself and then sleep."

Arthur glared at the back of Merlin's fluffy locks, there was no way Merlin is leaving him with a hard on to go off and masturbate alone. Either he gets to watch then ravish the younger man or they get straight to fucking, because he is not letting Merlin go now that he has an idea (a very good idea) that Merlin wants him too.

He growled deeply in his throat swiftly manoeuvring Merlin to face him once again, "You're not going anywhere unless I'm there fucking you." He moved a hand to grasp Merlin's arse possessively.

The younger man moaned as Arthur's hands squeezed his buttocks, he gasped when those fingers pressed into his hole through his pants, "Oh! Ah-Arthur~"

What Arthur didn't know but probably does now was that Merlin had a weakness for fingers rubbing his sensitive entrance and he really wanted to feel Arthur's fingers inside him.

Merlin blushed at the naughty thoughts running through his mind, he usually tried not to think of Arthur in that way because his best friend had only ever dated women and well, he on the other was bisexual but never went out with anyone as he wanted a long term relationship with someone he could trust and love.

He kissed Arthur with vigour. He wasn't entirely sure what made Arthur do this yet if this moment was all he had to experience what those others before him had then he'll take what he can get. He didn't want any regrets in this life, it will probably hurt him might be awkward when this sexual tension between them comes to fruition.

Merlin knew he'll learn to move on if - no when...when Arthur goes back to dating or flirting with the female population again. His heart ached slightly but he smiled instead.

_'If I can have this chance to remember what it's like to be his...'_

Merlin moaned as Arthur's tongue sought refuge inside his mouth the action forceful like a charging bull; it was a hot wet mess full of teeth biting lips and french kissing that brought them bliss and breathlessness. Merlin mewled when he felt calloused hands on his naked skin, he didn't know when he lost his pants (or his ripped shirt) but damn did it feel so good as Arthur stroked him.

"God look at you Merls." Arthur said huskily as he gazed down at his best friend.

Merlin looked absolutely indecent with those flushed cheeks and pink mouth moaning his name; that neck he covered with tiny love-bites and those adorable peaked nipples that his fingers would fondly twist just so he could hear that hitch in Merlin's voice. Dear mother of mercy Merlin was beautiful underneath him especially with the evening light streaming through the windows and gently caressing the younger male's pale skin. The raven haired man looked magical if a bit vulnerable in this setting.

' _Who else has seen this side of Merlin?'_ Arthur wondered as a small amount of jealousy filled him when he imagined what other men or women might have had with his Merlin, even though he knew Merlin has never dated anyone.

_'I want him to be mine.'_

Arthur trailed kisses slowly downwards, reveling with each gasp and cry that pried from Merlin's lips.

 _'I want to be the reason for those dimpled smiles in the morning, to have those eyes crinkle with happiness just by seeing me._ '

He licked teasingly on Merlin's rosy tip, so hard and wet for him. He groaned at the sweet taste and scent that was purely Merlin; his fingers slippery with his lover's pre-come to which he rubbed against the tight furl that begged to have something inside. It made him harder than ever at the thought of sinking into Merlin's body, to make Merlin completely his.

"Tell me you want this," Arthur said gruffly, his cheek leaning against Merlin's inner thigh, "that you want me right here, inside your tiny boy-cunt fucking you like you've been begging for it." He felt Merlin shudder in pleasure a small whine passing through red bitten lips. Merlin really is a tempting treat, one he wishes to covet and devour every night if he could - and Arthur definitely would - he'll have Merlin as his permanent lover (and future spouse too) because he knows he wants this forever.

 _'No one else but you Merlin.'_ Those words swirled inside Arthur's mind as Merlin pleaded yes; warm and tight. Merlin was just as he imagined, he kissed the outer rim where his fingers moved in and out of Merlin, widening the gap to fit something larger within. He was giddy with excitement and desire with an undertone of love, so much love waiting to burst and shower Merlin in it.

"So good, you're made for this Merls." Arthur murmured, his tongue sometimes joining in with his fingers, "Look at that, your hole loves it! But you want something bigger don't you baby?"

Merlin blushed spreading his legs wider, "Uh, ye-yeah. Can you put it in me now Arthur? Please?"

Arthur groaned deeply, who knew Merlin saying "please" in such a way would be a turn on? He quickly unzipped his trousers whilst also pulling his fingers free from Merlin's arsehole. He placed one more kiss to Merlin's pink entrance before hovering over Merlin with one hand holding the younger male's hip whilst guiding his manhood towards the aperture of his lover's shivering body.

"I'm gonna make you mine, make you cry in ecstasy for me." Arthur said inch by inch he sunk deeper into Merlin his hands rubbing soothingly over long slender legs around his waist; absolutely beautiful to witness Merlin coming undone, to know that he - Arthur Pendragon - was the one privileged with taking Merlin apart and put together again.

" _Arthur._ "

His name uttered from those lips never sounded better as it did then, the awe and affection in those ocean blue orbs had him bending Merlin in half as he sought to kiss his lovers mouth.

"Arthur, Arthur please--"

"Ssh baby, I've got you." Arthur murmured watching Merlin mewl as he slowly drove back then with a quick snap forward aimed precisely against his younger lover's prostate, he kept this pace up adoring every sigh every tremble and stutter. Arthur never wanted to forget this image of Merlin.

"Arthur, damn it, go faster I want it fast--" The smug prat interrupted Merlin's sentence by thrusting upon his pleasure gland causing him to lose breath and mewl wantonly.

Arthur licked his lips, his Merlin wanted him to up the tempo who was he to deny such a request? He made sure Merlin's legs were over his shoulders as he held tightly to the pale man's hips knowing his fingers will leave bruises on Merlin's skin.

"You feel perfect. Tight, fuc--" Arthur cursed as he felt Merlin squeeze around him. He thrusted harder making sure every hit made Merlin scream which only brought him more pleasure the tighter Merlin would get and damn did it _'feel so good_ ' Arthur thought slightly dazed smiling as his young lover brought him into a sloppy passionate kiss.

"Beautiful." Arthur whispered his tongue licking gently at those plump lips loving the cute sounds from his Merlin as well as the blush across those gorgeous cheekbones.

 _'And he's all mine._ ' With that sentence he held nothing back giving his all in pounding Merlin into the floor, their skin slick with sweat and the stifling air filled with heat and the rough sounds of love-making between best friends turned lovers.

"Arr...Arthurr--"

"That's it baby, you like that?"

Merlin nodded, breathless and wanting more and more of Arthur. Moaning loud and clutching tighter to the bigger man holding him, Merlin cried every time the blond's thrusts became harder the sounds rough and wet to their ears.

"Arthur, Arthur. Please!"

The older male licked at Merlin's gasping mouth gently kissing his vocal lover, he gripped Merlin's cock stroking in time with his pelvis pushing in and out of the raven's slighter figure.

"Come on Merls, come for me." Arthur crooned, delighted at the sudden squeezing and fluid flowing forth from Merlin's stiffness. The utter pleasure shown on his lover's visage was exactly brought him off, causing him to finally spill inside enjoying the way Merlin's hole milked his cock.

"Uhn, Arthur," Merlin groaned, his arsehole clenching around Arthur reflexively as the blond leaned down to kiss him, large hands massaging his buttocks his legs feeling like noodles as he stiffly brought them back to the prats waist, "God, Arthur why do you have a huge c-cock? Ah--" Merlin was kissed shut by the older male's mouth when he was suddenly lifted into the air, in surprise he wound his legs more securely onto Arthur.

Both young men moaned as Arthur went deeper inside Merlin in this position that Arthur couldn't help but feel aroused once again which got him a half-glare from Merlin, who wasn't sure if he should smack the blond or run so his sore arse could get a rest. That is if he can run after the spontaneous (yet utterly satisfying) sex.

"Aww, come on _Mer_ lin, don't look at me like that. It only makes me want to fuck you even more," Arthur teased, trying very hard not to stumble towards his bedroom whilst holding his adorable lover, "You know you liked--" he gasped as Merlin squeezed his dick.

"Fuck. Merlin you little minx, wait until I've laid you down before you start doing that with your arse." Arthur growled, slapping Merlin's bum and inducing a tiny yelp of pain as well as a cute pout from the cheeky sod. Merlin huffed, grumbling under his breath that Arthur was a "Big pratty clotpole, I don't know why I deal with you," to which Arthur answered with a simple sentence.

"Because you love me--" Merlin stared wide-eyed at the blond ready to pretend he didn't and protest loudly, "--and I love you too." Only for Arthur to make him speechless and usually he's got a lot say but at the moment found it hard to believe what Arthur said.

 _'Arthur feels the same way?_ ' Merlin wondered if he was dreaming again. _'I mean it's possible I might've fallen asleep on the couch when we came back and dreamt this all up.'_

"Merlin?"

Arthur called out softly in worry as Merlin's eyes glazed over and tears gathered in the younger man's vision.

 _'Did I assume wrong? Did my feelings for him come on too strong?'_ Arthur felt a twinge of sadness and hurt rise up when it withered away quickly as Merlin's words filtered through.

"I love you, I love you even when I knew I couldn't be with you and I don't know...I don't know if I can handle you being with someone else Arthur," Merlin turned away, "especially not after this." He ended silently tears now falling though they were gently wiped away by Arthur's calloused fingers. A firm hand brought his face back to Arthur's, eyes of steel blue full of want, determination and affection. All for him.

"Neither can I see you with any other but myself. I want this Merlin, I want you to be mine and I want everyone to know you are."

Arthur left tiny kisses on Merlin's cheek his heart thumping erratically. Pushing Merlin into the wall just right outside his bedroom door he slowly slid from Merlin's inner sanctum then slammed right in, an accurate shot on his lover's prostate as a shout of pleasure erupted from his lovely Merlin.

"This won't be the last time I'll say I love you or make love to you, I meant every word Merlin. You're it for me."

"You promise?"

Arthur smiled, his breath on Merlin's quivering lips.

"I promise. Now and forever."

**(=^_^=) ><(=^_^=)>«ø»<(=^_^=)><(=^_^=)**

**A/N:** Okay, who da fcuk gave this "supposedly" smut oneshot feelings!? Who did it!?...shit, it was me lol I can't even write angry sex before giving it "feels". I'm not good at that rough and angry lemon.

Hmm, I need to work on that lol

Take care and stay positive, meow.


	6. Tonight We'll Make Love

**Title:** Tonight We'll Make Love  
**Rating:** Mature/Explicit  
**Setting:** Modern AU  
**Genre:** PWP/Humour/Romance  
**Pairing(s):** Arthur x Merlin, Lancelot x Gwen

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the TV show "Merlin", I'm writing for fun not for money...though I had money once upon a time. *cries*

 **Warnings:** Crossdressing, Fingering, Rimming, Oral sex, Anal sex, Dirty Talk (hell yeah bitch lol), Pervy!Arthur, Daddy kink, Size kink, Possessive!Arthur, Grammar mistakes, Sub!Merlin (Y'all know he is lol), Dom!Arthur (Wouldn't have him any other way hahaha)

 

**º <(=^_^=)>ö°ö<(=^_^=)>º**

_**Prompt:**_ _Person B asks Person A for help to zip up B's dress. Smut ensues. Lol_

_-[K.S.Lune](http://K.S.Lune)-noire_

**º <(=^_^=)>ö°ö<(=^_^=)>º**

 

 **Summary:** Merlin as always comes to Arthur's aid, this time it seems he is to accompany the blond to some dinner party Arthur had nearly forgot about and needs a date, asap. That's where he - Merlin - enters the scene. In a fucking dress. Sometimes he hates his best friend...and Morgana. It was her idea after all.

 

**(=^_^=) ><(=^_^=)>«ø»<(=^_^=)><(=^_^=)**

 

"Piss off."

"Come on Merlin, you have to wear it!" The blond prat whined, showing Merlin the outfit he'll be wearing at some dinner party that neither of them wanted to go but Arthur had to since it would be impolite not to. Right.

Like he actually believed the shite from that clotpoles mouth.

' _Says the blond who forgot and remembered at the last second, only because Morgana reminded the prat.'_ Merlin grumbled, he didn't want to go. At all. Especially not in a bloody dress!

"Arthur, have you looked at it? How is that going to cover my legs? It's freaking short!"

Merlin huffed, just by looking at that thing he knows damn well it's going be tight as hell wearing it and short. If Morgana or Gwen were to wear it then it'll fit perfectly on their figure, but on his skinny body it wouldn't (he's also taller than his female friends).

Sometimes he wonders why he's still friends with Arthur, the bastard loves to see him suffer he's sure of it.

"It will be fine Merlin." Arthur said nonchalantly, he needed to see Merlin in this dress because Merlin's legs would look wonderful, wait, that came out wrong. What Arthur meant was he wanted Merlin to wear it for him. That doesn't sound right either...maybe he shouldn't have drunk that glass of Irish whiskey Merlin bought for him. Though he's got to admit Merlin sure knows what alcohol he likes.

"I don't see why you're refusing, you're a girl yourself so this shouldn't be a problem."

Merlin pouted and glared at the smirking blond, "I hate you so much Arthur Pendragon." To which the older male only looked more smug at the annoyed brunet.

_'Why do I put myself through this?'_

Merlin looked miserable as Arthur came closer chuckling in amusement.

Arthur handed over the dress and bag with everything a lady needed - he didn't question his sister about it when she gave it to him - sometimes it's best to not know what plans Morgana has up her sleeves, he learnt to be wary of her when they were younger.

"Now run along sweetheart, don't want to be late now do we?" Arthur teased, watching Merlin blush a pretty pink before the slighter man turned around stomping towards the hallway that led to Arthur's bathroom.

"You really are adorable, Merlin." Arthur murmured to himself, smiling as he heard the grumblings and slam of the door in the distance as the sounds of running water came on.

 

**(=^_^=) ><(=^_^=)>«ø»<(=^_^=)><(=^_^=)**

 

Arthur was already refreshed and suited up, a black jacket and tie with a fitting silk red shirt and sleek trousers he looked every bit of a powerfully suave businessman (or as his gushing admirers would say "A fucking hot sex God!").

"Merlin, we need to leave in an hour if we're to make it on time. What's taking you so long?" Arthur said impatiently, tapping his feet and looking at the owl shaped clock on the wall - a gift from Merlin - to check the time.

"I can't get the back zipper up! So if you want me to hurry you better help you fucking prat!"

He heard Merlin shout from inside his bedroom, rolling his eyes he shoved the door open ready to call Merlin all sorts of terrible words when his breath caught in his throat - stuck midway - he faltered at the enticing display of pale skin bare to his roaming eyes.

' _Dear Jesus...I was right. His legs look gorgeous and his back--'_

Arthur couldn't help but stare and lick at his suddenly dry lips; Merlin's legs were long and hairless and the satin dress barely covered the younger male's thighs. In fact, he's quite sure if he were to slide his hands up those tempting thighs he would have easy access to Merlin's cock and arse.

 _'I wonder if he's wearing girly knickers? Surely he'd have to.'_ Arthur leered at his oblivious friend who was now bent over putting on thigh-high stockings and what do you know, Arthur was right again.

Red panties. Riding up between those plush cheeks; Arthur knew without looking down at himself he was hard and if Merlin were to turn around the younger would definitely see his bulge.

' _Think of something disgusting and not of Merlin looking absolutely delicious--'_ Arthur clenched his fists and tried to stop the images of what he would like to do to Merlin. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath.

"Arthur, if you don't zip me up we're not going anywhere tonight. Not that I mind really, I certainly don't want to go dressed as this," Merlin straightened his back and walked to Arthur's full-length mirror to stare at himself, "Huh...Of course Morgana would know my size though it is a bit tight."

The younger man frowned turning sideways and striking poses that accentuate his arse and legs; meanwhile Arthur is trying his hardest not to stare (or possibly drool) and think of unattractive things.

' _Old nannies with their dogs...dogs and cats fucking. Oh god why do those animals look like Merlin and I!?'_ Arthur didn't know why he imagined dogs and cats or why in his head the imagery changed to him and Merlin as half-animals humping. Although Merlin with cat ears and a tail looked cute in Arthur's honest opinion...he wondered if he could convince Merlin to wear a cat costume.

' _Now that is an interesting idea.'_

Arthur slyly smirked, blue eyes of the morning skies alight with mischief and desire for his best friend (and soon to be lover).

"Arthur! My back is cold, hurry up and zip the fucking dress so we can leave." Merlin said with rushed annoyance, while the blond was daydreaming Merlin had applied the mascara and eyeliner expertly (he learnt from watching his mother), patted a light foundation under his eyes and glowing highlighter across his cheekbones finishing with a fruity red lip gloss, he licked his lips to taste it.

"Strawberry flavour, nice. At least I got something good out of this drag moment." Merlin sighed, he glanced at the shoulder length wig he laid on top of Arthur's sleek dresser wondering if he should forego it, but decided not to as he didn't want to be recognized since there was a chance one of their mates could be attending.

' _I'll put the wig on once we leave. Hopefully no one will notice I'm a guy.'_

Merlin knows for sure Morgana would be there, the woman is always at some high-end party as either the hostess or honoured guest. Gwen might be there also (as she's Morgana's bestie), though the brown-skinned beauty might not go if Lancelot was back from his trip.

His dear friend Lancelot, a photographer that travels all over the British isles taking magnificent landscape shots. Merlin smiled thinking of the photo of a quaint cottage in a field of barley Lancelot took of and gifted to him. He loved it, thinking one day he could live in the countryside again, somewhere close to his mother perhaps. He missed their mother-son gossips and her homemade cooking.

"What are you smiling for, Merlin?"

A warm breath tingled Merlin's ear startling the younger male; Merlin looked up into the mirror gazing at Arthur's reflection.

"Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about Lance--"

Arthur placed his palm on Merlin's back, the warmth seeping through the slighter man's skin, "I don't appreciate my lady, thinking of another man." He spoke softly against Merlin's neck his gaze unwavering as he pressed gentle kisses down the pale slope of his friend's shoulder, watching Merlin blush before he bit down causing Merlin to gasp.

"Arthur--"

The blond ignored Merlin as his left hand went to the hem of the dark maroon dress, his thumb rubbing against the brunet's thigh while his right pulled down the front of Merlin's outfit exposing pink nipples to his viewing pleasure.

"I'll have you think of no one but me, Merlin."

Arthur's fingers circled round the tiny nub pinching and flicking, he could feel Merlin tremble in his arms.

"You don't know how lovely you are, sweetheart," he nibbled gently on Merlin's ear bringing forth a moan, "I wonder what it would be like if I fucked you right now, how tight are you Merlin?"

"Um, well--"

Arthur grinded his clothed erection against Merlin's body slowly lifting the hem over the younger man's arse so he had no obstruction to fondle those round cheeks; he wanted Merlin to feel him, to know how much he wanted the lad.

"So soft. The sounds you make only make me harder, can you feel it Merlin?"

The younger male mewled at the sensation of Arthur grinding into him, Merlin felt constricted, his underwear soaking wet from the amount of pre-come spilling. He shook in surprise and ecstasy when Arthur's fingers moved from massaging his buttocks to pumping him, he didn't know whether to push into Arthur's devious hand or rub his arse back onto the blond's bulge. Gods. Merlin could only imagine what it would be like to have that in him.

He's had a glimpse of Arthur's manhood in the past and let's just say, the blond prat is well-endowed in that area. He's had plenty of wet dreams involving that massive cock fucking him, the dildo he has back home can't compare.

"Can I make you mine Merlin? Can I?"

Arthur brought his fingers away from Merlin's nipples and upwards to his lover's full lips, caressing lightly as if asking for permission which Merlin readily agreed by letting in those teasing fingers.

"Look at you, sucking my fingers. I bet you can't wait to have my cock inside your boy-cunt, hm?" Arthur said huskily, "Tell me sweetheart, how much do you want it?"

' _Oh god, Arthur I want it all.'_ Merlin moaned around the blond's fingers, saliva dripping between the thrusting digits before they slipped out and Arthur's mouth roughly clashed onto his into a filthy dominating kiss.

He gasped aloud when Arthur's wet fingers began to rub his arsehole, the blond's left hand covered in pre-come keeping his butt-cheeks apart that he bent forward his palms laying against the mirror; Arthur nudged a knee between Merlin's quivering thighs, his tongue exploring his sweetheart's lush mouth as he finally slipped two fingers into Merlin's tight cavern. Damn his boy was tight.

"Fuck. You're so tight and warm baby, you're a good boy aren't you sweetheart?" Arthur growled into his boy's tempting lips.

Merlin mewled, sucking hard on Arthur's tongue. The younger male wanted more, always more when Arthur is involved. Merlin managed to breath out a few words that made Arthur harder than he had ever been in his life.

"Y-eesss, I'm a good b-boy, but only for you d-daddy." Merlin stuttered, blushing furiously with embarrassment he turned to the mirror and his face became redder at the imagery of debauchery he exhibited and Arthur, his best friend's eyes were blown wide open staring at him with undisguised lust. He hid his face in his hands, legs spread and body still angled towards their reflection.

"Merlin."

The raven haired male stubbornly refused to answer or face Arthur, he didn't think he would ever call Arthur "Daddy" since it was only in the privacy of his own room that he would let it slip. It was something he kept secret, a guilty pleasure he would touch upon by himself.

Merlin gasped when Arthur's fingers found his prostate and pressed hard on it, his knees began trembling wanting to close them but the bastard swiftly grabbed the back of his left thigh and hitched it high against the mirror as those damn fingers of Arthur's were relentless in hitting his pleasure spot he was too weak to hold it in when Arthur commanded him to come.

"Daddy wants you to cum baby. Yes, that's good." Arthur purred, biting and sucking deep marks into Merlin's skin.

"Gonna make you cum again, this time with my tongue inside your tiny hole, you want that baby?" Arthur felt his boy nod, a tiny sob leaving those pink lips, "You got to say it out loud sweetheart, daddy needs to hear you say it." He continued stroking Merlin's inner core, gently pushing his fingers in and out.

"I want your tongue fucking me daddy." Merlin said as he wiggled on Arthur's digits wanting them deeper, whining impatiently when Arthur purposely avoided his prostate.

"Arthur, s-stop being a bastard and, oh g-god!"

Merlin squealed when he was suddenly spread wider than before and a wet tongue fucked its way inside, it was weird yet felt really good. He never thought Arthur would do this or that he would actually like getting rimmed. He could honestly say he loves it, in fact he wouldn't mind Arthur doing this again.

"Daddy! Yes, please don't stop daddy, I like it," Merlin panted, squeezing sporadically on Arthur's piercing tongue, "I'm getting wetter daddy--"

Arthur's eyes darkened further, he pulled Merlin away from the mirror, ripping off Merlin's knickers (as well as the lovely dress, leaving Merlin basically naked with only the stockings on) and laid on the floor simultaneously unzipping his trouser releasing his erection until he and Merlin were in a sixty-nine position, his hands keeping his boy open for him as he went back to eating out Merlin's arse.

Merlin was slightly disoriented from the transitioning but as soon as he came eye-to-eye with Arthur's large leaking cock he felt thirsty and unashamedly wrapped his lips around the angry mushroomed head that just barely fit in his mouth.

 _'I was wrong. Arthur is way bigger than I thought he was,'_ Merlin gulped as he slid down, mouth swallowing around Arthur's length causing the blond to groan appreciatively and thrust into his throat a little more. _'Really Arthur, you're lucky I have no gag reflex and that I like sucking dick...well, just your dick prat.'_ Merlin rolled his eyes as he pulled back to lick and slurp up and down the thick length in his grip, sometimes shuddering in pleasure when Arthur's tongue wiggled in his arse. Fuck. He was going to come again.

"Daddy, I want your cum. Can I--" Merlin gave a long lick from base to tip, "--have it, please?" He kissed lightly on top of Arthur's manhood, mewling at the taste and enjoying the twitch it gave as if to beckon him to take the blond's arousal again which he happily complied.

Arthur growled, his Merlin was a naughty cock-tease. If his baby wanted cum, then Merlin will get some, a whole lot of it inside that sassy mouth. Moving one hand to strip his lover's dick as the other grabbed Merlin's hair to push the younger man down until his cock hit the back of Merlin's throat while his tongue never ceased in spearing into Merlin's little hole; he heard his Merlin whimper and felt the stickiness on his fingers and groaned when he came hard down his baby boy's thirsty throat.

Thick white cum coated the inside of Merlin's mouth, so much of it that a few slipped from the corners of Merlin's red lips. The younger male moaned in delight and surprise, Arthur gave him more than enough...well, it seems he's gonna be Arthur's personal cum-bucket because there is no way he's giving up this delicious treat.

' _Ha! Those fangirls of his won't be getting this.'_

Pulling away Merlin made sure he licked Arthur's cock clean before speaking in a hoarse voice, "Your cum was yummy daddy," smacking his lips together he breathed in deeply, "I want daddy's cum to always be inside me." Merlin sighed as he felt Arthur kiss the outside of his rim then shifted until he was sitting back to chest with his lover, shivering when Arthur's dick nudged gently at his wet entrance.

"Do you want me in here baby?" Arthur nipped Merlin's ear, his arousal pressed against that wonderful arse he wanted to sink in, "Tell daddy you need it, sweetheart."

"I need it daddy."

"How much do you need it, hm?" Arthur murmured against the nape of Merlin's neck, trailing kisses from one side to the next his hands clutching his lover's hips.

"I need it as if it's all I have left, to have a part of you that no one else will have because you're my daddy, my Arthur. Just mine to love even if it's only for tonight, ungh Jesus! Arth--" Merlin felt the air in his lungs leave him for a second.

' _So big, how is it fitting in me?_ ' He was in a mixture of pain and pleasure that he hardened immediately, his Arthur was all in him and it felt strange but wonderful at the same time.

"Merlin. My sweet boy, you think I want you only for one night?" Arthur growled into Merlin's ear, trying his best to keep steady and not pound away into his lover, his Merlin. Not yet.

"I want you every night and everyday I've tried to keep my thoughts of you strictly as a friend but you don't make it easy for me," Arthur lifted Merlin up from his lap just until the angry red tip of his cockhead was inside, "no, you certainly make it hard for me." He slammed Merlin down on him, setting a brutal pace that had Merlin swearing like a seasoned sailor before moaning like a wanton slut made just for him.

Arthur had strength and stamina to fuck Merlin all night long, and he would do it; to prove his love and affection for his best friend, to leave no doubt in Merlin's mind that they belonged together for he was Merlin's as Merlin was his.

The sounds of skin slapping in a rhythmic movement excited them both, their body wet from sweat, saliva and cum.

A muscled arm around Merlin's waist kept the younger male in place as Arthur sped faster towards his climax feeling euphoric from the delicious squeeze on his cock, his mouth sucking hard at Merlin's sensitive neck.

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin moaned, his legs trembling with exertion and painful pleasure every time his arse met with Arthur's groin. He wants it badly, needs to feel every part of his blond inside himself.

"I'm so close baby, are you?" Arthur murmured his mouth occupied with Merlin's slender neck that he couldn't get enough of.

' _So soft and smooth, and he's all mine.'_ The thought pleased Arthur's possessive side, which only reared its head whenever Merlin was in vicinity.

"Uh yeah, I'm hmm, so close Arthuurr~" His boy moaned, bouncing harder on his lap those sweet whines spilling forth as his upwards stroke aimed at Merlin's prostate. This moment was everything he wanted and to have Merlin in ecstasy made it perfect.

Merlin gasped rolling his eyes backwards in intense pleasure as that one thrust from his lover's hips was the push needed to make him come. Arthur groaned as he felt Merlin clench his cock tight like a vice but even more so of the image of him and Merlin locked intimately and obscenely through the mirror.

"Christ, you're beautiful Merlin." Arthur said breathlessly as he spilled his seed inside Merlin's warmth, loving the tiny moans and the pink hue of Merlin's cheeks as his eyes trailed down to those peaked nipples that his fingers couldn't stop playing with and the cum-covered dick and thighs.

"So perfect," he murmured into Merlin's ear softly nuzzling the love-bites on Merlin's neck with gentle kisses, his arms wrapped securely around his lover, "my lovely sweetheart."

"You're such a, mmm sap Arthur." Merlin sighed happily, laughing lightly before mewling when Arthur's fingers began caressing the area of their connection; he was absolutely knackered but glowing like a bride on her wedding day except he's glowing because he had sex. Mind-blowing-hotter-than-hell sex with Arthur Pendragon.

By now they both should be limp and exhausted, however...

"Arthur."

"Yes love?"

"Are you...are you hard?"

The keyword being "again" was said silently; the answer Merlin received was him being pushed onto to his hands and knees, his pupils widening when he felt Arthur stiffening. He looked back and saw the wide salacious grin on Arthur's prattish (yet handsome) face.

It was in that moment. Merlin knew, knew deep in his heart (and his aching arse)...he was getting fucked.

Again.

"Oh my fucking god, Arthur!"

"One more time, for good luck."

"Good luck for what? You utter bast--"

A hard wet kiss, promising Merlin a long night of ecstasy, soreness and no sleep.

"Arthur you can't just, what about the dinner party--"

"We can have our own, private dinner party. Right here sweetheart." Arthur said slyly, pressing the tip of his penis right on Merlin's pleasure spot instantly catching the younger male off-guard.

"Uh, uhn...Arthur, you cheat--"

"All is fair in love and war Merlin."

He held Merlin's hips steady, "You did say you want my cum to always be inside you love," he moved his head towards Merlin's ear and said confidently, "I'm only making sure that I've filled you completely sweetheart, I am a generous businessman after all."

With a loving smile Arthur began thrusting away into his beloved who was cursing at him, calling him a "smugful selfish pillock!" while at the same time begging him to go faster and screaming filth like "I love your fat cock Arthur, yes! Harder!"

"Fuck me like you mean it, you prat!"

Or his favourite one from Merlin; "Daddy cum inside me, please!" How is he supposed to resist his Merlin when the younger male calls him daddy? Arthur never thought he had a kink for it, but now he does and because of that he's going to make sure Merlin refers to him that way as much as possible.

' _Man, I love my life_.' Arthur thought happily. He glanced down at his cock pumping in and out of Merlin. ' _And I love this cheeky brat and his tight arse_.' He roughly palmed Merlin's buttocks earning a pleased moan from his lover.

"My lovely sweetheart. I'm going to fuck you everywhere I can."

"That's great Arthur, oh hmmm...but next time, yes, right there! Next time, fuck me on the bed yeah? Shit! Yes! FUCK ME DADDY!"

 

**(=^_^=) ><(=^_^=)>«ø»<(=^_^=)><(=^_^=)**

 

Meanwhile at the Pendragon estate Morgana and Leon were chatting in the lounge with Gwen and Lancelot when Gwen questioned Morgana if Arthur was still coming with Merlin.

Morgana smirked and said in a smug tone, "Oh Arthur and Merlin are definitely coming together. However, they're unlikely to arrive here anytime soon."

The other three stared confusedly at Morgana wondering what she meant, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes that they were all familiar with to know that Morgana did something sneaky, especially with that proud look on her face.

Leon asked her warily, "What have you done Morgana." She of course smiled back innocently before answering. "Well...I may have lied to Arthur that there was a business party tonight that required a date, and since I knew he would call Merlin for help I told him he should take Merlin as his plus one."

"I also made sure to bring over a bag of everything they needed to get Merlin ready. I wish I was there to see what Merlin looked like in that outfit I brought him." Morgana sighed, wishing she had planted a video camera in Arthur's apartment so she could've seen the outcome of her plan.

Her best friend Gwen had a disapproving look while the men only shook their head feeling sorry for whatever Morgana had planned for Arthur and Merlin.

Hopefully it wasn't anything embarrassing.

If they only knew...although, they did ask Arthur the next day what happened and where was Merlin, usually you don't see one without the other. Arthur of course told them a fib.

Merlin in a skimpy dress as an irresistible moaning treat was for his eyes only. Arthur couldn't help but be possessive, it's a Pendragon trait.

Afterwards he sent a fruit basket with a five day spa treatment gift card to Morgana as thanks. He couldn't stay mad at his sister as her little lie gave him the opportunity to finally make Merlin his.

"Man, I love my life." Arthur murmured from behind Merlin as he hugged his lover's slim waist, his hands resting upon Merlin's naked thighs.

"Love you sweetheart." He gently kissed the hickey on Merlin's neck, receiving a mewl and a plush arse grinding on his growing erection. His Merlin whispered back fondly, "Love you too daddy."

 

**(=^_^=) ><(=^_^=)>«ø»<(=^_^=)><(=^_^=)**

 

 **A/N:** OHMEFUCKINGOSH! This took forever to write like three months I think lol sometimes I wish I could just write pure plotless smut but I can't, somehow a tiny storyline makes it's way in...the mothafukkur. Lol!

Y'all take care, don't forget you are an awesomely delicious donut. Stay yummy folks. (=^_^=)


	7. I've Been A Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A stray spell brought Prince Arthur to the future where he is King and spanking Merlin's naked rear before he (future Arthur) does something...a little more pleasurable towards Merlin. - K.S.Lune-noire

**Title:** I've Been A Bad Boy  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Setting** : Canon Era, Throne room  
**Genre(s)** : Romance/PWP  
**Pairing(s)** : Arthur x Merlin

 

**(=^_^=) ><(=^_^=)>«ø»<(=^_^=)><(=^_^=)**

 

A flash of bright light, distant shouts from his knights and shocked blue eyes stared at him Merlin's soft lips calling his name out in panic.

"Arthur!"

Then darkness blanketed his vision and at his back the feel of a stone cold floor permeated through his clothing. He sat up and winced at the slight ache in his shoulder, he might've landed harder than he thought. Looking around he squinted his eyes, although it didn't do much as there was no light to help him see; lifting himself up from the ground he made his way out of - what he assumes to be - a tiny room with no door.

Out in the hallway Arthur looked around, observing his surroundings for some reason this hallway seemed familiar. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to walk along the empty corridor, his thoughts back on his knights and manservant. Although he won't admit it openly, he had to say that Merlin was right. Again.

Sighing to himself, he should've trusted his friend's instinct when Merlin said something didn't feel right about the forest. He of course ignored his manservant because Merlin can be a girl at times, not to mention he knows the slighter male hates hunting and would rather pick flowers or gossip with Guinevere and Morgana like the lady Merlin is.

Arthur snorted lightly. Maybe he should call Merlin his maidservant, better yet have the boy dressed up as one.

"Hmm...that is interesting." Arthur murmured, he could see better now as there were torches. He frowned as he recognized where he was.

' _What on earth...I'm at the castle?'_

Arthur was puzzled. Whatever spell hit him had brought him back to the citadel yet something still wasn't right. He frowned as he rubbed his chin in thought when he heard a muffled sound, it was coming from the throne room if he had to guess, that is if this was still Camelot. Although he didn't think he was wrong.

"I should see what that noise is."

He quietly walked nearer to the main doors and slowly pushed them open praying to whomever that there was no squeak on the hinges, through the gap he saw something that made his jaw drop in shock and other unexplainable feelings to what he was witnessing from this distance.

There sat on his father's throne was himself or at least someone who looked eerily similar to himself but that wasn't what had him surprised - no - it was the fact that the person who looked like him had his manservant bent over their lap.

Completely naked.

Arthur was embarrassed to see such an image of Merlin bare, all pale and ethereal like some nymph especially so when the raven haired male moaned as the other Arthur slapped the slighter male's plump arse. Arthur could see that - this - Merlin enjoyed it and even begged for it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing.

The prince hadn't thought Merlin could be so sinful or act provocatively; it was a different side to his friend. He gulped nervously, should he interfere or just leave and pretend he didn't see anything.

' _Go closer young Pendragon, they will not see or hear you_.' An airy voice whispered in his mind, he suddenly turned around wary eyes quickly assessing the area for whoever spoke to him (an enemy or intruder) yet there was nothing but him.

Flames still burned upon the torches, the hallway as silent and no guards were patrolling.

Who could it be?

' _No need to be alarmed Prince of Camelot. I am merely a voice inside your mind steering you towards your destiny._ ' The voice playfully chirped inside his head which he replied back, "Get out of my head! Are you the one responsible for this trickery!?" Arthur hissed because it had to be. Those two men couldn't be him and Merlin, it just wasn't possible besides he's never thought of disciplining his manservant in such a manner. It wasn't a princely thing to do.

 _'I will not leave until you see for yourself what Merlin truly means to you. I'm sure you'll like it_.' The voice said mischievously then a physical force pushed him through the door - he went right through it...like a ghost! - and found himself standing in front of the throne.

His eyes immediately went to Merlin's redden arse, watching the other man's hand petting his friend's buttocks before he wrenched his gaze away and focused on the kingly figure sat upon his father's throne.

He observed the regal features so much like his yet older and more refined. He was startled out of his thoughts, when the kingly figure spoke.

"I've told you plenty of times Merlin not to dally with the knights," the king gripped Merlin's fleshy globe, "You are my court sorcerer and consort." Then with a large hand the older blond slapped hard on Merlin's butt-checks earning a whimper from the sorcerer.

Arthur's eyes widen as he tried to make sense of what he heard. Merlin, his friend and manservant someone he trusted for years was a sorcerer all along and his... future consort?

How did this happen? Why didn't Merlin tell him?

How can he be sure this isn't an illusion?

' _You will soon become King of Albion, Arthur Pendragon and Merlin is your warlock not just an ordinary sorcerer. The Triple Goddess has blessed you with her precious gift_.' The voice spoke reverently with a hint of power. Arthur frowned, he was confused and hurt; how can he look past this betrayal depending if - whatever this illusion is - can be trusted to be reality?

"Arthur, unn, I wasn't flirting. You know I belong to you." Merlin said breathlessly his arse eagerly rubbing against his king's soothing hand while nuzzling against his lover's right palm pink lips wrapped around two fingers making obscene noises that had both Arthurs gulping at the seductive image of Merlin.

"You're an absolute harlot." King Arthur said gruffly his fingers tapping lightly on Merlin's arse smoothly running a finger down the warlock's crack until it traced the rim of Merlin's hole, "it seems spanking you won't do. I'll need to punish you harder." King Arthur looked down fondly at his mewling consort.

"Bring me the oil." King Arthur commanded his warlork, tiny sparkles of gold appeared before them with a vial of oil as the king's fingers pushed inside Merlin's tight channel spreading them while the vial tipped forward its liquid running all over king Arthur's digits and pouring inside Merlin's entrance.

Merlin moaned around his lover's fingers before letting them slip, "Please go deeper my king." The warlock wiggled back on king Arthur's fingers earning a pleased growl from the older blond and a gasp from the prince watching in fascination as his manservant became someone different.

A person of erotic persuasion, what man can resist such temptation?

His own thoughts have slowly begun to shift in ways he's never once considered thinking about, especially of Merlin. Innocent, clumsy and not a hint of anything sensual about the younger male, usually, yet right at this moment Merlin was a stunning sight to behold.

He watched as his older self thrusted his fingers in and out of Merlin, gradually gaining in speed while adding more fingers until the King was basically fisting his manservant. He took in every curve, and sharp angles, intently observing the tiny droplets of sweat and oil sliding down causing Merlin's skin to glow he couldn't look away would not dare to as he felt compelled to memorize everything before him.

His thoughts were confusing.

Should he not feel ashamed? Betrayed? Or angry?

He still has not forgotten that his manservant is a sorcerer, by law Merlin would be sentenced to the chopping block or pyre, so why hadn't his future self - if the imaginary voice was to be believed - done anything?

Was he under a lust spell?

' _No, little prince you are not enchanted in any way. Merlin would never use a spell to make you lust or fall in love with him_.' The voice said cheerfully, Arthur flinched slightly still unnerved by having an invisible entity communicating with him through mindspeak.

He whispered back harshly, even though he could talk in his normal voice he couldn't trust the entity's words that the two in front of him won't somehow finally notice him standing there. Sorcery is unpredictable, anything could happen!

"Send me back! I have no need to see this!" Arthur hissed, his eyes glaring away from the couple but the image was still vivid in his mind even more so as the slick sounds and moans added to the sensual picture.

 _'I think not._ ' The annoying voice said sweetly (although to Arthur it sounded sinister), an invisible force turned his head towards the king and his sorcerer and his eyes widened as Merlin was now sitting upright back facing him and that perky arse - a delightful pink colour from the spanking - was held apart by the king's large hands. The pink pucker was wet and open, clenching for something to fill it as his future self moved Merlin's arse closer to the king's red cock - long and thick - it looked absolutely obscene Arthur wondered how could he fit inside Merlin? The younger male was tiny in comparison to him, wouldn't his friend be hurt?

Whether this illusion was real or not, he doesn't like seeing his manservant hurt in any way even if there was a possibility that Merlin is a sorcerer and shouldn't receive his concern.

"Ah, m-my king you feel so good and huge inside me." Merlin mewled, nuzzling the neck of his king enjoying the feeling of fullness as he slowly slid down the comforting length of his older lover.

King Arthur chuckled his lips gently kissing his consort's forehead before sliding all the way until his cockhead pressed right against Merlin's prostate earning himself a breathless sigh and tightening round his shaft from the warm clutch he calls home.

"Are you ready to ride me?" King Arthur asked, his thumbs rubbing Merlin's hips hands keeping his warlock steady, with a soft yes Merlin began smoothly sliding up his cock then slamming down hard causing a groan to slip and his fingers instantly groping the lovely arse bouncing on his lap.

Prince Arthur watched as Merlin shifted, moaning and sounding absolutely filthy with words he never expected to hear even more so as the king version of himself looked smug, possessive as his fingers always found themselves spreading Merlin's buttocks apart or drifting to rub lovingly where cock and arse meet.

He felt a twitch below his waist. ' _Dear god..._ ' he closed his eyes but the slick noises and grunts only made it worse as the image of his harlot manservant and his older self was burnt into his mind, he very much doubted he will ever forget this.

A familiar feeling in his groin began to spread. He gritted his teeth as his traitorous body - more specifically his damn cock - hardened, slowly rising and seeking. His hands clenched into a tight fist, refusing to unlace his trousers or open his eyes to witness the lovers in the throes of passion, however, he was never good at maintaining self-control when it came to Merlin as he heard the smaller man scream in ecstasy.

Opening his eyes, he groaned lowly and reached down to stop himself from coming. ' _Mother of mercy, father of dignity!'_ Arthur was mesmerized.

Merlin was spread impossibly wide legs over the throne's armchairs and clutching his older self's shoulders, the blond king's hands curled possessively over Merlin's ivory globes and the thick red tip just inside his manservant's arsehole pumping copious amounts of semen he wondered when the older blond would stop pouring so much into Merlin. It almost seemed never-ending with how much there was, internally he couldn't help the proud feeling of seeing Merlin wrecked. Puffy pink lips smiling adoringly, teary-eyed and blushing at him. He can admit privately to himself that debauchery suited his manservant.

Shaking his head, he adjusted himself and tried to keep his mind blank as he breathed deeply to calm his libido. He never thought of a male to be pretty or beautiful but heaven help him Merlin was the anomaly. He'd always thought there was something different about the younger man the quirky behavior, dimpled smiles and slender body were features that swirled often in his head whenever he was alone with Merlin which was the real reason why he would pile chores upon chores on his manservant knowing it would keep the lovable idiot away so he could think clearly.

There was a tiny possibility that he may have had feelings of more than friendship and brotherhood towards Merlin but never thought too deeply upon it. He wonders if realising this would change their current relationship, despite Merlin being a sorcerer...could they be lovers if he returned back to his own time?

Would it be worth it to try?

' _When you love someone it's always worth trying Arthur Pendragon.'_ The voice said kindly, ' _This very scenario is one line of a possible future for you, that is if you choose to accept Merlin for everything he is.'_

Arthur's surroundings began to change before it blurred completely he heard the lovers softly promising each other love and loyalty. His heart ached at the undertone of affection in their voices and the meaningful kiss shared between them.

' _Merlin has not changed from the friend you knew, he has only hidden parts of himself that if you had looked closer you would've known sooner.'_

Warm winds circled him he closed his eyes as he became drowsy, the entity that brought him here fading from his mind. Yet the words they left him lingered.

' _Magic created him to be your equal, destiny entwined your lives together...but love? Love is what made him stay.'_

"Arthur!"

He felt a lithe body landing on him, shaking his shoulders and lightly poking his face his arms instinctively circling the small waist of his manservant instantly turning and pinning the younger boy to the ground.

He opened his eyes and gazed into ocean blue orbs staring worriedly into his own.

“Merlin."

He observed those lashes sweeping lightly across slightly flushed cheeks, full lips he wanted to kiss until they were red, Pendragon red to be exact. He wanted to see, to touch, to have what his future self had. To know if it's possible to have that kind of love and happiness.

“Arthur, are you okay?" Merlin asked, elegant fingers checking Arthur's head for any bumps.

Arthur shook his head and leaned down to capture those petal soft lips, enjoying the gasp of surprise and tiny mewl from Merlin he pressed deeper gently licking the boy's bottom lip for entrance which was granted and easily his tongue slid inside the moist heat of Merlin's mouth.

Slim arms wrapped themselves around his neck and their bodies moved in sync as if they've done this a thousand times. Arthur pulled back and smirked at the dazed expression and plump mouth of his adorable manservant.

“Arthur, sire, wha--"

“Once we get home Merlin. You will tell me everything you've done with your magic and then you're not to leave my bed until I have thoroughly claimed you as mine." Arthur said smugly slyly smiling at the shocked look and kissed his Merlin again. He wonders if he'll ever be able to stop wanting to kiss his manservant.

In the background the knights faced away from their Prince and his manservant. Trying valiantly to ignore the lovers and give them privacy.

Gwaine whispered, “I told you the princess wanted to shag little Merls, he's always undressing Merlin with that lustful gaze of his whenever they stare lovingly into each others eyes."

“Gwaine...please, shut up."

**(=^_^=) ><(=^_^=)>«ø»<(=^_^=)><(=^_^=)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay...I finally finished my own prompt that took months to write. Again.
> 
> Hope everyone has a fantastico week, mucho love for you beautiful souls. Take care and stay safe prettifuls! Miao :3


End file.
